Alone
by BellisBella
Summary: In this story Clementine is twenty-two years old and struggling to survive in the harsh, apocalyptic world before her. But will something happen that will change her life forever? Story takes place near the end of episode four. This story is mainly Cluke with a bit of Mike x Bonnie. Updates will be posted every Saturday or Sunday.
1. The Beginning

**Author's note**

**Hello, I've actually had this story going on in my head for a while now. I even have taken writing it in an actual journal** **where my friends can read it. Given by their love for it I've finally gotten enough courage to post it online! Several stories have inspired me to write this and I'll leave their titles down below. I hope you enjoy this because I'm on the 84****th**** page in the journal. **

**I do not own Telltale's The Walking Dead. Otherwise this literally would be cannon.**

* * *

><p>Clementine lay awake and still on the floor. Her body shaking from the cold as her stomach was queasy as could be. <em>Why would he do that? <em>She thought. Never has she felt so alone before, not since after Lee's death. Questions floated about in her head that she so desperately wanted answers for. _Was it her fault? Did he not love her anymore?_ _Did he love Jane now?_

Jane.

Clementine's undying hatred for that woman was just about to boil over.

It wasn't a complete shocker that she would do something like this. Over the last few days they had fought non-stop. About how she wanted to leave Rebecca and herself to fend against the hoard of walkers alone. About how she just wanted to leave Sarah to die. About how she didn't shoot Arvo. Who knew if that kid was dangerous? If there was one thing Clementine has learned over the years. It was that you couldn't trust anyone. The number one rule of survival. A rule Jane didn't seem understand.

Clementine couldn't handle it anymore. She need to get out and breathe for once. All this time she had felt like she was locked in a tight spaced room. Unknowing of what lay beyond those walls, unknowing of the sadness and death that were to come. Completely unaware.

Silently she stood and gently tip-toed towards the exit. Making sure not to trip on anyone on her way out. Making her way down the stairs, she then quickly made her way down the dirt path and into the ruins.

She sat down on the fountain as she held her head in her hands.

"I'm such an idiot. Why even try when I know no matter what, I'll just end up alone again." She wondered aloud.

She then looked towards the sky with those big, brown, hopeful eyes of hers. Searching for those answers that she need.

"If only you were still here."

* * *

><p>Luke lay awake as well. Plenty aware of the damage he had done. But too much of a coward to try and fix it. He heard her get up, but was too shocked to do anything. More of himself than her. He didn't know why but she hasn't been herself. More on edge and mostly just needed to be alone. That wasn't like her.<p>

He knew that if he pushed her, he would surely fall. He sure as hell knew that he fucked up big time and that it won't be as easy to wriggle out of this time. For now the best course of action was to give her some space and hopefully when she calmed down to try and talk.

The squeak of a floorboard had caused Luke to snap out of his thoughts and looked up towards the exit. Slowly and as stealthily as could be, was Jane sneaking out onto the balcony. With a frown, Luke got up and made his way over to her.

"The hell are you doing?" Luke whispered.

Jane jumped at the sudden noise and turned to face him. Her heart beating rapidly out of her chest. Not just from the scare, but from their earlier "encounter" still fresh in her mind.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. Nothing but that could come out of her mind. It was all she could think about.

"You're sorry? I hate to break it to you Jane, but it's too pretty fucking late to apologize." He angrily whispered over to her. His voice trying to hide his raging fury.

"Look I know-"

"No, you don't know, okay? Because of you, my whole life is completely fucked. Clementine's completely devastated and now everyone in this group thinks I'm a complete asshole!" He interrupted.

"It's not like you tried to stop it from happening either!" Jane hissed back.

"Listen, I'm already dead set on making things right but fighting with you isn't going to help. Even though I'm really angry right now, I hope you stay safe out there okay?" He then proceeded to walk up to her and gently patted her back awkwardly. Silence swept in as both continuously looked at each other before Jane finally to speak up.

"I better get going." she had spoken so softly, that if he wasn't paying full on attention, Luke would've missed that entirely. And with that she fled swiftly down the stairs and onto the dirt path before her.

With one final look at her, Luke then quietly made his way back into the gift shop. Slowly settling back down as he the drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Luke awoke to the sound of arguing. With a yawn, he dragged himself up to go investigate. He then went towards the balcony where Jane and he had argued last night. There stood Kenny and Clem face to face. Each not looking happy with the other.<p>

"I don't give a damn about why you left! I thought I'd made this clear last time that NO ONE should leave after dark without a good reason. Especially after what went down last night." Kenny scolded.

"Stop acting like you can control my life! I'm twenty-two years old Kenny, stop acting like you have some type of authority over me." Clementine fought back.

"I do that for your own good. After your little 'incident' back at Savannah I-"

"Don't even dare bring that up! I was fucking nine years old and desperate for my parents. Since neither you nor Lee offered to help look!" She scowled at him.

"You know why we did that Clementine? Huh? Both of us knew they were dead from the start! There was no way they could've made it. Hell, Lee even said somethin' about your parents leaving voicemails for you. Telling you to get out of Macon."

Tears built up in her eyes as she took another harsh slap from reality. How could she have been so stupid for the second time today? As a kid she always knew that there would be the possibility of her parent's winding up dead. Yet she still had hope that she would find them and it would all be one bad dream. Unfortunately, reality hits you at the worst of times. Even till this day, even after seeing her parents rotting, dead corpses. She still had hope and now, Kenny had killed it for her.

Stomping off into the gift shop, Clem laid back against the wall. Stuck brooding in her own little world. Until a gentle voice brought her back down to Earth.

"Would you like to hold him?" Rebecca asked, slowly handing him over to Clementine. Before she could answer, the little bundle of flesh was softly placed in her arms.

"Really?" Clementine asked. Never had she really held a baby before, so she was a little shaky.

"Of course, you're family." She reassured her, the sickly woman that coughed violently as Clem tried to pat her back without dropping the child in her arms.

Mike, noticing Rebecca's struggle, walked over to the two women and pulled out a gray, puffy jacket.

"Here Rebecca, this'll keep you safe and warm."

"Thanks Mike, I really appreciate it." Rebecca nodded as she pulled the coat around herself.

"If anything, you should be thanking Clem here. She's the one who found it." He corrected as he smiled over to the other.

Rebecca nodded to her as Kenny walked in, still probably riled up from earlier. A scowl immediately plastered her face as she began to listen to the man's words.

"Listen up everybody. We need to get a move on. If we're gonna reach Wellington we need to get a moving before it gets dark." He announced.

"We shouldn't." Luke spoke up as he stood, arms crossed over his chest. He wanted to stay as distanced from him as possible. If you've been in this group long enough you would now by now that no matter what, you DO NOT piss off Kenny.

"And why the hell not?" Kenny questioned.

"Look, I just think with the way things have been lately and Rebecca bein' the way she is. It's just not the best time right now." He protested cautiously.

"She'll have plenty of time to rest once we get there." Kenny scoffed.

_Great, with the way these two argue we'll be here 'till next winter. _She thought. _Unless someone's willing to step up for once? _Her eyes quickly scanned the room for any takers but sadly there were no takers.

She glanced at both men. Both of which she wasn't on the best terms with them as of now. She didn't want anyone to think that she automatically forgave whoever she chose, but didn't want to be a bystander again.

She hastily went over her options and then turned her head to look at Rebecca. Luke was right, Rebecca looked like a walking corpse right now. Well in this case a "sitting" corpse. But nevertheless, Rebecca was in no condition to move.

With the baby still in her arms, Clementine walked over to both men with a stern look on her face. Ready to take on whatever they threw at her.

"Kenny look, Luke's right. Just look at her, does she look in good condition to you right now?" she started while pointing towards her.

"I'm fine." The deathly ill lady began.

"No you're not Rebecca." Bonnie shushed her.

Clementine went back to Kenny as she began again, determined to make him listen.

"We're not going out there." She simply stated as she turned back to her seat.

Kenny began to protest but stopped as she gave him an ugly scowl. He then shaked his head in disappointment as he walked out onto the balcony again.

_Ugh, that man sometimes could be a real pain in the_ _ass_. She thought to herself. She then gently handed the baby back over to his mother and sunk down against the wall. Her thoughts seemed to consume her once more until another voice rang out.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jane?" Bonnie asked aloud, scratching her head in confusion.

Why, of all the people did she have to bring up Jane? But hey, as long as Jane wasn't there. Clementine was as happy as she could be. Well almost…

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? If you think I need to add more detail or spotted any mistakes in this please let me know! It would be much appreciated. <strong>

**As for the stories that have inspired me here they are.**

**There's Still Hope by OreoAnarchy**

**Close the Chapter It's a New Beginning by ClementineEverettTWD**

**It's Only US Now by Kristal-Dynamite **

**Now a lot of you may have read these before and I have to say these are my absolute favorites. If one of the authors happen to be reading this, I just wanted to say that you guys are AMAZING at what you do and to keep up the good work!**

**P.S. My computer actually had to reboot while I was writing this and I had thought all was lost. Fortunately, my computer at auto-saved it and I only lost like a sentence or two.**

**Last but not least SHOUT OUTS to all my friends who have supported me while writing this!**

**Kathryn, you're like my number one fan for this (besides KJ) and you're practically my sister. But don't worry, I'll still update the journal everyday like usual.**

**KJ, you're awesome in every way! Just kidding, I hate you lol. But really thanks for being there for me!**

**Emily, even though you haven't caught up yet. I still want to thank you for at least trying.**

**And Emma, I'm really surprised you caught up this fast! And btw can I take your cat home with me? O.O**


	2. Ready to Move On

**Author's Note**

**I'M SO SORRY! My computer had broken down and I had to get it repaired. Unfortunately, it took longer than expected to fix. But I'm back and ready to write! **

**And yes, I will still update this Saturday.**

The sun was set high above them as the group sat quietly inside the gift shop. Each member being occupied by their own thoughts, with an occasional cough or two from Rebecca. Or maybe a slight '_clink_' from a disturbed food can nearby.

Kenny stood, arms crossed, looking angrily down at his feet.

"_It's been three days already, can't they see we could've already been in Wellington by now?"_ He thought stubbornly to himself. Kenny has just about had enough as he strolled over to the center of the room.

"Alright, listen up!" He announced as everyone turned to stare, "You've all gotten your well-deserved 'rest', now it's time to start getting a move on."

"What about Rebecca?" Mike asked, going over to her side. "I mean, she's the whole reason why we've been doing this" he continued as she slightly glared at him.

Everyone looked at her expectedly for an answer while she cradled the tiny infant in her arms.

"I agree with Kenny, I think I've been holding back you guys long enough." She sighed "I just want my baby to be safe..." she mumbled. Clementine sadly looked upon her. _Are you sure? _She mouthed over to the other woman, Rebecca slightly nodded in response.

"Well, you heard the lady. Let's start packing up." Kenny ordered. The group then began to collect their things as well as to collect more supplies.

Clementine then proceeded to walk towards Mike to help him collect the food.

"Hey Clem."

"Hey…"

"What's wrong?" She raised an eyebrow at him as he chuckled slightly. "Besides the fact that you have absolutely the worst luck." He laughed.

She shook her head and replied "I just don't think Rebecca is actually alright like she says. Do you really think that we should take her outside already?"

Mike's face stilled as if he was thinking really hard about something. He reached in his bag behind him and pulled out a grey bundle.

"Here, you should give this to Rebecca before we leave." He placed the jacket into her hands. Looking down at it she felt kind of rude giving it to her. She knew that she would never would never wear a confederate coat, but this was for Rebecca. Even if it meant putting her friend in some racist asshole's old coat.

Rising steadily, she walked back over to her spot next to Rebecca and sat down. Looking at her, Clem could tell that she very well might die. She looked so pale and fragile, her voice raspy. '_If we can't even take care of Rebecca, how do we even expect to take care of her baby?'_ She thought as her gaze then laid upon the sleeping child.

Clementine placed the grey bundle near Rebecca's hand, waiting for her to notice.

"What's this?" She asked curiously.

"It's a jacket Mike, Bonnie, and I found in the museum." Clem answered.

Rebecca handed the infant over to her as she slowly began to wrap it around.

"Sorry about the color." Mike added. She turned to him shaking her head.

"Do you really think I care about that?" She spat. In return he walked back and continued collected the rest of the cans.

An hour had passed as the last of things were put into order.

"Alright guys, let's get going…" Luke announced as they each took turns climbing down the broken deck, careful not to trip over and debris.

They then headed north. They only direction they were sure to find Wellington. Hopefully without difficulty, But as always when do things go to plan?

**Sorry for short chapter. It's been awhile since I've written as you all know and I had some trouble starting this chapter. But I promise the next will be longer.**


	3. On the road

**Author's Note**

**Well I guess it's Saturday already, time goes by way too fast don't you think? I have to say I'm very sorry for the last chapter. It wasn't nearly as good as it should've been, I guess it was put in there to have more time between the group at the gift shop and when they leave. But point being, 666 (I didn't realize it was THAT number :0) words shouldn't even be considered as a chapter, especially in this particular story. **

**I promise that there shall be no more ridiculously small chapters from here on out.**

The wind blew forcefully in their direction, causing some to stagger a bit as the cold numbed their faces to the bone. Clementine turned to look back at Rebecca. Shewas hunched over and could barely stand as Bonnie slowly waked by her side, ready to catch her and the baby in case she fell.

When Clem turned away her thoughts had become reality. With a small grunt followed by a loud wail, looking back Rebecca collapsed upon the frosty road with the child in her arms. Bonnie quickly lifted the frail woman off the ground and led her over to sit on a spare tire nearby.

"I'm fine" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. The small infant quieting down as his mother held him close.

"She's exhausted. We all are." Luke addressed. Bonnie looked over to him, pleading with her eyes not to start this up again.

"We should've left right away. Instead of just sittin' around, we could've found food and someplace warm days ago." Kenny began. No delaying the inevitable, this fight was bound to happen sooner or later. The group listened in closely but dared not to speak for in fear of getting involved.

"We did the right thing. She was in no condition to move."

"She's worse now!" Kenny pointed out and as if on cue everyone looked towards her, her grave condition convincing no one that she was "fine" as she stated earlier.

"We can still turn back."

"That's not an option."

"Everybody hang in there. We gotta keep movin' if were gonna make it to that town before nightfall." Kenny announced to the group.

"You don't even listen to anyone else. You just go on barkin' orders!" Luke accused. "You gotta lighten up, okay? You're pushin' 'em too hard" he continued.

"Arguing isn't going to help anything, can you guys just please stop fighting?" Clementine interrupted. Breaking the chain of Kenny and Luke's consistent arguing.

"Well, don't forget, you agreed with me about waitin' to leave camp until today" Luke spat.

She went to glare at him but stopped herself. _"Last thing we need is another argument."_ She thought.

Kenny looked to the baby and then to Rebecca, a twinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Rebecca here, let me take the baby." He suggested.

"He's okay. I've got him" She assured him, but that look in his eyes said it all. He was not convinced.

"No, you rest for a minute. I'll watch him." Kenny persisted.

"Back off, Kenny. She said she doesn't want you to take the baby. Don't be weird about it, okay?" Luke snapped. Kenny sent him a death glare in which Luke was happy to return.

"I'm not bein' weird about it" He replied with a hint of anger rising in his voice.

"Yeah, you kind of have been." Luke continued. "And not just right now."

"He's not your baby Kenny." Clementine interrupted. "For god's sake, you guys need to shut up! You're not doing any good with this constant fighting."

"I was just tryin' to help." Kenny confessed.

"_**Hello?"**_ a voice from the distance spoke out, breaking up the group's argument. Everyone turned to look in the distance. They spotted a small figure limping towards them, waving his hand as if to get their attention.

"Who is this?" Mike asked as the figure drew closer into their view.

The figure yelled out something incoherent as Clementine squinted her eyes trying to make out the image, the snow making it quite difficult for her to see clearly. Then it dawned on her. Her eyes growing wide in realization.

"Arvo?" She wondered aloud.

"_Arvo_?" Bonnie questioned, looking slightly confused.

"Jane and I met him on the observation deck." She explained. Her face scrunched up in disgust as she was forced to mention the woman's name. "Before everyone one else arrived."

Arvo was now completely in sight of the group. As everyone stared at him in slight confusion.

"You know this son of a bitch? What does he want?" Kenny asked.

"I don't trust him." Clem said flatly, prompting everyone to be on their guard.

Everyone, minus Rebecca, walked towards Arvo. Kenny pulling his gun out and hiding behind him.

"Hello. Your name is Clementine, yes?' he asked.

She angrily glared at him, not wanting to speak.

"These are your friends?" He asked while turning to look at each member. "I was hoping you could help now, not like before. All of you can help."

Silent as a Ninja…

"I need…things for—bandages. I need bandages" he stuttered. Looking at the ground as he forced himself to not look upwards.

"Are you hurt?" Mike asked, not looking that much convinced.

"No."

Suddenly, a man walked out from behind the bushes, yelling something which sounded Russian. While he was the joined by a two others, a man and a woman. The group stared in terror as the men and woman pointed their guns at them.

"Fuck!" Luke shouted as one of the men came up from behind.

The bigger man out of the two began to shout orders at them. Not knowing what he was saying the group remained still. Arvo began replying to the man and sounding hesitant.

"What did your friend say?" Clementine asked nervously.

"I told them you were the ones who robbed me." Arvo sneered.

"Robbed?" Kenny looked stunned.

"…And they want you and you and your friends to put down the guns so we can take your things." He continued.

The group began to panic as the Russian's lifted their guns at them.

"You aren't taking anything from us." Clementine angrily shouted.

"They are not telling me to ask…"Arvo then began to slowly walk towards them, but was stopped when the whole group began to raise their guns.

"This can be easy for you." The bigger man began to shout orders at him again. _"Damn. Only if I knew Russian, maybe I could tell these guys to fuck off. But then again…that might result in something bad." _Clementine thought to herself.

"We have a baby!" Clem shouted.

"You have a baby with you?" Arvo questioned, glancing towards Rebecca. He then started to argue with the rest of his people.

"Yeah, back the fuck off!" Kenny shouted at them.

Everything turned to mass chaos as people from both sides began arguing. Each side ordering the other to drop their guns. Clementine slowly turned to look at Rebecca, tension rising in her gut. Her eyes grew wide as the woman's figure was hunched over, her skin looking sickly grey.

The baby on her lap cried as her slumped figure began making the slightest of movements, slowly opening its eyes. And then rose its head as if to look around.

"_Oh my god…Rebecca…" _

Clementine slowly raised her gun and aimed it at Rebecca's corpse moments before pulling the trigger. The gun went off with a loud bang as both sides looked in around in shock.

"No!" Luke shouted as guns began firing left to right.

Everything then became still and black…


End file.
